


In His Kiss

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Kiss

He knows, instantly, when she needs him. Moving to pull her closer, sensing that she needs to speak but also needs to feel safe enough to say what she's feeling. 

"Kiss me until I forget how terrified I am of everything wrong with my life?"

His response is simple, a gentle kiss, his touch light as he pushes hair out of her eyes, his hands moving to cup her face and kiss her deeper, chasing away any feeling and thought beyond happiness, contentment and love. He lets go only long enough to scoop her up, carrying her to the sofa, settling with her in his lap to kiss her again and again. Not once minding that she is shaking, choosing instead to wipe away her tears and kiss her again. His voice rough when he finally pulls back. 

"My darling."

She says nothing, sighs and nestles closer, her head against his shoulder, face pressed against his neck, her smile slight but present at last. 

"My hero."


End file.
